gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Invasion of the Evil Clones part 2
Part 2 of The invasion of the Evil Clones. Link to part 1. Synopsis The Epic wizard finished his evil clone machine and starts to takeover... Characters Major Gumball Jake Volt Skull The Epic wizard (not done) Other Lenny Will Larry Darwin Richard Dark Gumball Nicole Evil Larry clone other clones Walter Richards brother (mentioned only) Susie Watterson (mentioned only) Rocky Banana Joe Anais (cameo) Transcript (One week after Part 1) (Gumball,darwin,Skull are on the couch watching tv while Volt is on the floor, drawing in his journal and Jake is playing a game) Skull: I wonder why mom and dad didnt put me in charge when they took a vacaction. Jake: They dont trust you. Walter: (enters the room with a blanket) And they dont trust me. Gumball: the bus is here. (Gumball and the others go in the bus and it takes off) Volt: I might as well start walking to school. (leaves) Walter: im glad i dont have school. Skull: Lucky. WAIT WHY?! Walter: (coughs) does that ring a bell? (Meanwhile....) Epic wizard: hm..(sees bus) hm.... (Bus stops) Rocky: uh oh, flat tire. Banana joe: There is another tire,right? Rocky: uh.... (a couple minutes later,everyone is walking) Gumball: ugh. Epic wizard: NOW. (shoots him with laser) Gumball: ow! what the what? Dark Gumball clone: hello. Gumball: another me? Dark Gumball: yep. Gumball: how? Dark Gumball: Epic. wizard. takes. over. elmore. Epic wizard: (facepalm) come to me... Dark Gumball: yessss. (walks to him) Gumball: 0_0 (Later) Gumball: and a clone of me appeared! Jake: hm...werid! WAIT. (flashback from The Wizard (Darthwatch789)) Jake: epic wizard said he was gonna... Darwin: oh yeah! uh oh! Jake: ... Walter: Nonsence. Impossible. (laser hits him and dark walter appears and silently leaves) Lies. Volt: Loser, did u notice getting hit by a random laser? Walter: ha! i would have noticed. Volt: (points to open door) It was just closed. Walter: ...That doesnt prove anything. (Later) (Will enters random store) Larry: welcome to- (Will shoots laser at him and Dark Larry appears) Larry: ... Will: (walks out) ha. (a few minutes later) Will: so how many clones have we made? Epic Wizard: a lot of people...but not all. Lets continue. (later,in the evening) Epic Wizard: ATTENTION ELMORE! THE CLONES ARE COMING! (laughing) (The clones march) Nicole: uh oh. (goes in house) kids! Gumball: yeah, we heard mom. (Evil Skull walks in the house) Evil Skull: hi........ Skull: .....A clone of me? REALLY!? Richard: Should we fight them? or should we leave elmore? i vote for- (Evil Richard breaks in the house) Richard: lets go! (runs out of the house) (meanwhile) Volt: (walking) blah bla-(gets tackled by dark banana Joe) what the heck?! Dark banana joe: ha ha! Volt: hmmm (tries to hit him but he missed) Well. im doomed. Whatever. (inadvertenly freezes dark banana joe) 0_0 uh..... (tackles him and Dbj disappears) i...have...POWERS!? hmm...(sets building on fire) ooops...WOO HOO! To be continued.... Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Part 2 of fanfics